


AltDesEziCon AUs

by Red300



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red300/pseuds/Red300
Summary: Ideas that I've thought of for AltDesEziCon for the past few months.
Relationships: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Desmond Miles, Desmond Miles/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor, Desmond Miles/Reader, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Desmond Miles, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Desmond Miles
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These are some ideas that I came up with for anyone to make stories out of or art. Random thoughts that came from dreams or inspired by irl and movies.

**AltEziDesCon AUs:**

Desmond is a bartender and also a dancer at a club. Altaïr and Ezio are CEOs and bring Conner there to celebrate a championship fight he won.

Desmond plays the guitar at a local cafe and three regulars there always sit at the booth next to him to listen. Eventually, along with some money, he receives a business card from an Ezio Auditore with three phone numbers scribbled on it in crayon.

Through the power of the Apple, Desmond is brought back to life with his ancestors. They comeback with unusual powers and vampire and werewolf like qualities. Though brought to life, Desmond has autopsy scars from when Abstergo had him.

CEOs AU where Desmond joins Altaïr’s company and catches the eye of Ezio. Connor works along side Altaïr as his head of security.

Vampire and werewolf AU

MMA/fighter AU where Desmond is an up and coming contender.

Altaïr, Ezio, and Connor are chefs who have a show going around different cities to try different kinds of food and they meet Desmond at a small restaurant he works for. They meet him again at a nightclub where he bartends. Imagine in the day time him wearing the usual cook outfit, then at night he wears a button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and suspenders. Then one night it’s rave themed and they spot him with a fishnet shirt and neon streaks of paint on his torso.

Alternative, Ezio is a chef who meets the others at their restaurant or bar and flirts with them throughout the episodes.

Getting caught on the kiss cam at a basketball game with either of them.

They run a racing circuit and are in need of a new mechanic. They find Desmond in Manhattan where he works on cars for street racing.

They’re in a band and have promotional posters that are horror themed for their album. The band would be called The Creed. The album cover would be their faces on it, but half their faces are skulls.

They’re house flippers and help out people, they fall for a single mother who needs her house renovated.

Alternate- AltEziCon fixing up Desmond’s house and fall for him.

**Reader inserts:**

An old demon god/goddess who’s reborn and lives in modern day and is their centuries old lover/friend. Reader runs into them at an arcade.

Reader is a YouTuber that’s a huge fan of their channel where they play games and do dramatic skits. Alternatively, reader is a fan of their mature drama shows and gets the chance to animate an episode for them.

Reader is a singer and collabs with their band.

Reader is an old classmate that they were close with until a drunk driver accident that caused them to be wheelchair bound for a few years and the death of Kadar. Reader reconnects after a few years.

Desmond AU- he’s a mechanic by day, bartender at night.He works on your car the week before your birthday and you end up going to his bar with some friends.

An AU where Desmond and Connor have the power to revive dead dogs and cats they see on the highway and get them new homes.

PSA: please make sure that your pets are secure in your car before going on the highway. Just so that they don’t end up being roadkill. However, if you are throwing them out intentionally, you’re a complete piece of shit.

**AltEziDesCon AU-**

Plays into them having their own show. They make a tag on TikTok for fans to interact with their supernatural characters and hold a contest. Reader gets their attention with their duets with Altaïr, making a story about their characters & their past and reader becoming a vengeful vampire and does everything they can to make his life miserable.

Altaïr’s character is a CEO and reader becomes his business rival to get close to everyone he knows. Reader’s character wanted to die, but Altaïr went against their wishes and turned them.

At some point in the show, Reader’s character captures someone very close to him and tortured them live on camera and makes Altaïr’s character see everything; something similar to Instagram live.

Desmond’s character is half vampire half werewolf. Ezio’s character is a vampire, and Connor’s character is a werewolf. He has blue contacts that look similar to his eyes in TKW.

Stripper AU

YouTuber AU: Desmond is a YouTuber and Twitch streamer who often has videos and streams about mental health and how he copes and struggles. He notices that he constantly gets super chats, bits and donations from an EagleofNone, Raton, FeathersofaRose

Crow AU: Desmond is murdered while protecting his son and is resurrected for vengeance. While going after his murderers, he also keeps an eye on Elijah.

DesCon: Conner is a werewolf and finds a young man tied to a tree and left to die.

Neighbors AU where Desmond dog sits Connor’s husky

EziDes: Ezio takes in a homeless man and he becomes his personal assistant and bartender.

Older Ezio saving Desmond from his abusive father.

AltDes: Altair is an immortal being and brings Desmond back to life with the energy of the Apple flowing through him.

A CEO who stops near his building on a lunch break to watch a busker play his guitar on the street.

All four: Desmond is the powerful pet of demons, yet has moments of low self confidence and low self worth. He mostly hides it from them, but one day they find him curled up on the floor in the basement.

**Note:** Other choice could be a house fire, this is just what came to my mind.

AltEziDesCon AU:

Desmond is a firefighter that gets injured while rescuing some kids out of a burning building. His right arm was seriously burnt and he ends up on medical leave. He also goes through therapy for the experience and sleepless nights.

Altair is a single father who was working with his best friend Malik at his office when a gas leak happened at a small shop next door causing an explosion, causing fire to erupt on the first and second floor. Malik was hit by falling debris giving him third degree burns on his arm. Kadar was trapped on the third floor with Altair’s youngest son Sef. Sef was able to get out with the help of Desmond, but Kadar was surrounded by burning chunks of ceiling. Desmond pushed through and was able to get him out, however suffered from a smaller explosion next to them that engulfed his arm.

Connor is Desmond’s roommate and fellow firefighter. He helps guide the two through the flames and carries Desmond to an ambulance.

Ezio is a banker with his father and witnesses the whole thing from across the street.

**AltEziDesCon AU w/ reader**

Alternate/addition to the firefighter AU:

Altair is an arrogant person, cares more about his work and it puts a strain on his relationship with Desmond and reader. Then an accident happens where he is nearly killed in a fire, half his face and torso is burned.

Alternate to the other idea, Desmond gets his arm burned saving him.

Altair rethinks his life and becomes a grounded person after reader and Desmond give him a second chance and help him recover.


	2. More AUs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few more ideas and a bit more to add on to the Firefighter AU.

A sketch of the firefighter AU with scenes of some of the characters.

Ziio is alive in this AU, saved from a house fire by another character (possibly Achilles)

Wanted to make this quick thing for a while to give possible visuals for anyone to work from.

**For the Firefighter AU:**

Desmond was on a small task with a fire inspector, so he isn’t wearing his gear when he rescues Altair. That’s how his arm gets burned. He had stopped by to see Kadar when the accident happened.

Did a little research and realized that he wouldn’t have his jacket on to get burned like that.

Connor gets them both out, Desmond is out of commission for a while. With skin grafts and therapy, he’s back in the field within a year and a half (or whatever works best for anyone).

Altair is in the hospital for a while. The left side of his face and body have second and third degree burns.

Another random idea for Desmond:

CrowAU where he is reincarnated into a crow and watches reader throughout their life, bringing them small gifts everyday after they took care of him when he was clipped by a car.

He brings unique stones and lost jewelry to them as a child till they are a young adult.

He becomes their support through their struggles and eventually because of his good deeds, he’s granted human form again.

It could evolve to AltDesEziCon x reader with them finding the others in their reincarnated forms and then helping them to become human again.

Altair- eagle, Ezio- cat, Connor- wolf

Something I had a dream of yesterday morning. Evolved from an idea of Eric Draven being reincarnated into a crow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this doesn’t make sense with firefighting. This is just what came to my head.


	3. Desmonds birthday ideas/scenarios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some ideas for his birthday since I did have time to make anything.

**AltEziDesCon-**

He has a major crush on them while they work together somewhere/ are in college and they surprise him on his birthday. (M rated)

They are his patrons when he works as a dancer, fly him out to spend two weeks on vacation with them. (Fluff, M rated)

He thinks he’s alone on his birthday when his neighbors shows up at his door with pizza, cake, and cases of beer. They know him from the bar he works at. (Slight angst, fluff, maybe M rated)

An up and coming singer and guitarist who wins a chance to join his favorite band. At a hotel they stay at on tour, he gets himself a cupcake and lights a candle for his birthday, quietly singing. Then, a loud thump startled him when Ezio drops a big cake on the table in front of him. (Fluff, slight angst)

Some time travel stories where his ancestors learn the date of his birthday. (Fluff, M rated, romantic, angst)

After dealing with years of emotional and physical abuse from his father, he is rescued by the bodyguard at his work then gets the interest of two of the deadliest bosses known to man. It doesn’t go well for his father. Desmond gets a ‘special’ present on his birthday. (Angst, violence, M rated, romance)

**DesDel-**

Long distance relationship where Delsin surprises Desmond on his birthday. (Fluff, M rated)

Delsin proposes with a vandalized billboard

Evil karma Delsin learns about William and deals with him.

**Desmond x reader-**

Pregnancy surprise

Desmond lives AU where the world is truly saved and Rebecca ,as a friend, gives him another chance at something he lost long ago when she takes him to a secluded place where someone he hasn’t seen in years is waiting. (Slight angst, romance, M rated)

Firefighter AU where Desmond gets a promotion and reader plays dress up for some fun to celebrate.(romance, M rated)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what I could come up with.


End file.
